


These mirrors don't reflect perfection

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Late night Gorillaz one shots. Just me expanding my writing and practicing. Hope you enjoy 😄!
Kudos: 4





	These mirrors don't reflect perfection

Stu woke up confused. He blinked as his eyes went into focus, staring up at the ceiling. He startled, realizing his alarm was blaring. He'd be late for work! 

He slammed it down, but when he glanced at his hands they didn't look like he remembered. They were more worn. They were bigger. They were vaguely sore, his nails painted a shade of pink.

He sat up quickly, watching as long blue hair fell in front of his eyes. His eyesight seemed to be worse than he remembered. His heart began pounding in a panic.

He didn't remember being like this. The result of too many pills, head trauma and aging. Occasionally, he'd simply wake up and not know who he was. And he'd have to sit up, look in the mirror, and remember. 

Because the last two decade's of his blend together. Fighting, yelling, tuning instruments, and introductions. Traveling and tears, loneliness and patterns. Apologies and empty promises.

And remembering all that his life has led to can be a lot. Memories can hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, and I'd love constructive criticism! I'm also welcome to prompts 😌


End file.
